


Ten Years Later "Girlfriend"

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Shenanigans, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: The ten year bazooka goes off at the end of the battle for the Sky Ring. ‘Prequel’ to Walking, Talking Disaster(s).
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Ten Years Later "Girlfriend"

Summary: The ten year bazooka goes off at the end of the battle for the Sky Ring. ‘Prequel’ to Walking, Talking Disaster(s).

_Note: I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE POSTED AFTER KHR RARE PAIR WEEK ENDED LAST YEAR BUT I GOT SUCKED INTO KH AND FORGOT_

_So here we are. A year later._

_ANYWAY_

_This was going to be the original entry instead of Walking, Talking Disaster(s) but I realized it would take me too long to reach the part I needed, so they’re separate fics now._

**Warnings: TYL Shenanigans, Mentions Of 0027 And XD.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Xanxus was growling at a terrified looking Tsuna as he held him up from the front of his shirt. The atmosphere around them was tense; they had just finished fighting for the Vongola Sky ring, and it was only mere moments ago that the truth about what happened in the Cradle Affair was spilled.

So, no one expected the ten year bazooka to shoot and hit Xanxus and Tsuna, engulfing them in the bazooka's signature smoke.

There was a moment of confusion as Tsuna's and Xanxus' groups wondered why Lambo felt inclined to shoot the two.

"Oi, stupid cow!" Gokudera growled as he raised Lambo from the collar of his onesie, "What do you think you're doing?"

Lambo looked up at Gokudera with a bored expression, the bazooka dangling from his hand, and didn't answer.

As the smoke began to disperse, a shout was heard from within it.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART, YOU FUCKING TRASH?!"

And then they heard a squeak.

The smoke cleared to show two people, one of them looked clearly like an older Xanxus, while the other was an unfamiliar girl in her early twenties, with brown hair done in a braid that trailed down her back to her waist; her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She appeared distressed, one hand fiddling with the end of the stylish scarf wrapped around her neck while the other played with the zipper of her jacket, her shoulders were hunched and her glossy lower lip trembled occasionally. 

"H-help!" She squeaked.

Xanxus growled and took out his guns, aiming them in the girl's direction.

"Hey!" Gokudera shouted, "Where's Juudaime?!"

The others moved their eyes from the scene and looked around to realize that, yes, there was no sign of Tsuna's future self.

"Ushishishi. Maybe the peasant got himself killed."

"WHAT?! NO!" Gokudera was stricken by the implication, his mind filled with images of his kind, gentle boss finding himself in a coffin.

"Shishi, peasant better know how to swim, or climb out of ditches."

There was an 'EEEEP!' as Xanxus fired his gun and the girl was somehow able to avoid the fire, her skirt flaring out around her legs.

Xanxus growled again, "I'll get you for this, trash."

It was then that Reborn decided to interfere; a bullet shot between Xanxus and the girl. The two looked off to the direction the bullet came from to see Reborn, Leon in his hand in gun form and aimed at them.

Xanxus tch-ed and cocked his hip to the side, putting a gun-wielding hand on it, his other hand still trained on the girl.

The girl trembled.

"You have two minutes to talk about why _you_ -" Reborn looked pointedly in the girl's direction, "- are here instead of my dame student."

The girl seemed to grow a spine as she slightly straightened and huffed, "Why does everyone assume that I did something wrong?!" She sniffled, "I was on my way to meet up with my boyfriend when this crazy, scary man-" She gestured towards Xanxus, "-accosted me and accused me of ditching work!"

"Because you did, you bitch!" Xanxus raised his other gun and fired. The girl screeched as she miraculously dodged again.

Reborn fired off another warning shot, "I'm still not done with you two. You said that you were going to meet up with your boyfriend?"

The girl nodded, her cheer returning to her at the mention of her boyfriend. Something about the aura she was starting to generate was familiar to Reborn.

"My boyfriend." The girl sighed dreamily, "He is but the most adorable, fluffy, cute, hot, sexy person in the entire world! His eyes are so beautiful, and his hair is so soft. His shoulders are broad and his chest. _Mhmmm, his chest._ And damn how fine he looks on a bike."

Reborn twitched, no wonder the aura felt familiar; it was the same one Iemitsu projected whenever he started talking about his wife.

Xanxus snorted, "The guy's a mafia boss."

"Is she Juudaime's girlfriend?"

The girl gave a scandalized gasp and turned to look at Xanxus, "Such audacity and rudeness! How dare you accuse my snuggly honey bunny of such a thing?! My sugar plum is just the sweetest!"

Xanxus mimed throwing up.

"Five minutes passed already," Squalo stated, observing Xanxus with wariness.

"Huh, so they did." Xanxus shrugged, "Won't be the first time the bazooka decided to be a bitch. At least we weren't taken two hundred years into the past. There is no need to worry about the two stuck in the future, because there is technology capable of sending them back here.

"If you want to worry about something, worry about _that_ -" He pointed at the girl, "-being stuck here with you."

The girl huffed, "How rude." Her voice was deeper as she spoke this time. She stood straighter; the shift in her stance, aura and body language drew attention to the broadness of her shoulders, the flatness of her chest and the musculature of her body, "Why, Xanxus. Do you hate me or something?"

"You ditched the fucking paperwork! Need I say more?"

"Oh, hush. If you're so worried about the paperwork, why don't _you_ do it?"

"Uh-huh, _no_. I saw the fucking piles, I'm not going to touch them with a ten-foot pole."

"Then don't bitch about it when _I_ am the one who's stuck with it 24/7. If I want to take a break with my sweet image of loveliness and red-cheeked, enchanting beauty, then I get to have it."

"You…" Reborn trailed off, face blank as he started to draw clues together, "Dame-Tsuna."

The girl- _Tsuna?!_ \- pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, her amber eyes glowing in a very familiar face, though more adult looking than the one the rest were familiar with, "It's been a couple of weeks since I was last called that. Hello, Reborn."

"Juu- JUUDAIME!"

"Yes, Hayato." Tsuna sent a smile towards Gokudera, who gaped and dropped to the ground in a graceless heap.

"Hayato?" Tsuna rushed over towards him, worried.

Xanxus snorted, "Dial back on the first name usage. There's only so much the brat can take at fourteen before his heart bursts out of his chest. Even your Storm in our time is still Weak to being called Hayato."

Tsuna raised the limp Gokudera and cradled him, observing his red cheeks, "He was very cute when he was fourteen. You think I'll get to put us into matching outfits?"

"You'll kill the kid."

As the others watched the exchange with rapt attention and incredulousness, Reborn wiped an imaginary tear of pride; it appeared that he was successful in corrupting his current student.

Dino wailed, "My baby brother! Successfully corrupted by Reborn! Oh, god, why?!"

"Hey, Xanxus, look! It's your boyfriend!" Tsuna beamed at Dino, "Hello, Dino-nii."

Dino gaped. Squalo sputtered, "Did you just say BOYFRIEND?!"

Xanxus face-palmed, "Trash, stop spilling things about the future and sending people into shock."

"But what's the fun of being from the future if you can't give spoilers and watch those listening die from shock and/or embarrassment?" Tsuna pouted.

"The last time you gave someone 'spoilers' as you called them, you sent Hibari into a shipping frenzy."

'Shipping frenzy'? There was a collective confused air about the rest as they tried to discern the meaning behind the phrase. Meanwhile, Hibari twitched, sending a narrow glance Tsuna's way.

"Let's all just," Dino started, voice faint, "Leave. Go to bed. Sleep. And hope that this is just a bad dream."

.

It wasn't a bad dream, Dino despaired as he sat to have lunch at the Sawada household. The atmosphere was a bit stilted. Surprising, given that Tsuna's friends, the Varia and Reborn were all in the same room (how the room fit all of them, Dino couldn't even begin to guess). Tsuna and Xanxus weren't back from the future yet, and Future Tsuna and Future Xanxus, sitting around the table, eating and squabbling, were like the elephant in the room. More so, with Future Tsuna having let his hair down, showing the unmistakable mess of hair at the top of his head.

"Thank you for the food." Future Tsuna said, cutting through the tension in the room; he smiled at Nana, "It was amazing, mama. Thank you for letting us stay over, even though you didn't have to. And don't worry about your son, I'm pretty sure my friends will send him back soon. We'll be out of your hair in no time."

"Nonsense! It was nice having you around, especially in the kitchen." Nana smiled, "And you were no bother at all. Are you sure you should be leaving when you're so far from home?"

"Yes, we are, thank you for your concern. In fact, just this afternoon, Xan and I found a place for us to stay."

.

"You found a place to stay?" Dino asked after he made sure Nana wasn't close enough to overhear.

"Yes, we found a decent apartment, especially on such a short notice." Future Tsuna waved a hand dismissively, "The landlord was quite accommodating."

Future Xanxus snorted, "Translation: you insinuated enough threats to make him hand over the apartment for free."

"C'mon, Xanxus! I wasn't going to just take a source of income from him. In fact, I'll be sure to be prompt in paying rent!"

"The man didn't look like he wanted anything to do with your money."

"Wait." Dino blinked, uncomprehending, "You have money?"

"Of course!" Future Tsuna nodded.

"Translation: he hacked into the CEDEF's banking accounts."

"It's my father's money."

"Sometimes I wonder if maybe we should take the paperwork AWAY from you; it gives you IDEAS."

Future Tsuna was about to retort when the sound of the house's front door opening was heard, followed by the sound of footsteps and loud cursing.

"Oh my. It appears as if our younger selves are back."

As if on cue, Tsuna and Xanxus entered the room everyone was in.

Xanxus was scowling, nothing new there, and Tsuna looked pale and was carrying a white box.

The two were welcomed by screaming (Lambo), shouting (Ryohei) and explosives (Gokudera).

And crying (also Gokudera).

Tsuna tentatively walked towards his older self and put the box next to him. Future Tsuna stared blankly at the box before he smiled beatifically, his aura projecting promises of torture and doom.

"What is that?" Dino asked, hesitant, as he pointed towards the box.

"A time machine." Future Tsuna's smile turned creepy and his expression became murderous, "For _paperwork_."

Dino laughed hysterically, "A time machine for paperwork?! That's… terrifying."

Future Tsuna reached a hand and grabbed Future Xanxus, who was attempting to sneak away, from the collar of his shirt, and smiled threateningly at him, "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Future Tsuna grabbed the box and dragged Future Xanxus with him out of the house.

The silence after their departure was deafening.

"Um," Tsuna started, awkwardly shuffling, "Do I _want_ to know?"

"No," Reborn said, staring with a worrying gleam in his eyes, "But you will anyway."

.

End


End file.
